2 Elixir of Life
by AlderaanGaming
Summary: Hermione has known the secret of the giant squid since first year. Now, the war is over, and she implores him to come out into the open. The world has changed drastically with the fall of Voldemort, but is it enough to accept the likes of this wizard?
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to restart this story from scratch. I honestly have no idea where it's going. I will delete the original stuff in about a week. Happy Hump Day!**

* * *

My eighth... well... seventh year (really) of Hogwarts started not unlike my first. Someone insulted me. Someone always insulted me. The difference between these times, though, and the rest of the time was the fact that I let it bother me. Of course, that means that I ran to my happy place- the place that is secret even from Harry and Ron. I never even bothered to let them know about it while we were on the run from Voldemort. It was a glade just inside the forbidden forest. The black lake ran into it, and the location alone ensured that I was left alone. None-the-less, I've been placing enchantments on it for years.

As I entered, I cast a quick silencing spell. "Let's go." I knew he was listening. I then cast the bubble head charm on myself and walked into the water- robes and all. What happened next might strike fear into some, but, I don't think I've ever felt safer than in the arms... uhh, tentacles... of the giant squid. He dragged me down, down, down into the darkest, blackest part of the black lake. Then, he dragged me farther. I, honestly, couldn't tell you where he brings me or if I'm even still in Hogwarts grounds, but, when I open my eyes, I'm in a crystalline cavern that is somehow illuminated on its own. I guess that's why they call it magic.

I step out of the water and use my wand to dry my clothes. It's been over a year since I've been here, and the beauty is like a stunner right to the heart. I close my eyes and breathe. The cavern air just seems so much cleaner for some reason. After I'm done reminiscing, I turn back to my companion. "Sal, when do you intend to make yourself known? Riddle is gone. You know that."

The squid dipped underwater and disappeared; moments later the man came out. His black hair was sleeked back from the water. It was shoulder length now; I needed to ask him to keep it that way. His clothes were sexy as hell- black jeans and black with silver striped polo. There was a leather jacket over it and he wore emerald green finger-less gloves. When in the world did this guy get a chance to go clothes shopping? You know what... I'm not sure the answer bothers me so much.

My mouth must have fallen open because he chuckled at me. "Hermione that look is unbecoming of a lady even in these times. I do believe the tongue should remain in the mouth most of the time."

I crossed my arms and pretended to huff, "Good to see you too, Sal." My act didn't work long; I found myself in his arms only moments after speaking. "I'm sorry it's been so long." I whispered when I noticed he was sniffing my hair.

"Just don't worry me like that again. You had not even come by the lake to assure me of your survival." He pulled back just far enough to look me in the eyes. It was as if he was searching for something.

"To be honest, I thought you would've revealed yourself already." I raised myself onto my tiptoes and kissed his pouting lips.

He sighed and let go of me to run his hands through his hair. "The timing is not right. We're not ready to reveal ourselves."

"I was prepared all along. Whatever is holding you back now is on you." I grazed the backs of my fingers down his cheek tenderly. He closed his eyes in a long, thoughtful moment.

When he opened his eyes, the held new motives- new conviction. "I want you to take the other half of the potion before I reveal myself. That makes it up to you. You know all the side effects and benefits."

"When did you take it again?" My eyes were alight. I was mocking him and he knew it. He motioned to tickle me and I flinched. "Okay, okay... Not in the mood for that today, then. I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

His eyes shook with emotion. "Are you sure? You can still go and..." He coughed. "I wouldn't blame you. You have five more years before I fade."

Shaking my head I stepped back and plopped onto a transfigured rock bench. "I can't. Bellatrix tortured me during the war and assured that I would never have children." I looked away and at my favorite crystalline structure on the ceiling. There was an orb of light conjured within it that followed the path of the sun and the moon over the cavern. We could always tell what time it was in here this way.

Sal stepped closer and knelt in front of me. His hand came to my arms and he held me as close as he could. "You have left me speechless. There are no words for your loss."

I held my infertile stomach that would never be with child despite my deepest wishes. I felt tears in my eyes, but I fought them. I had already cried for my losses during the war. "Where's that vile, dear? I'm ready for the next chapter of my life." He pulled the vile out of his jacket pocket. It was sealed with a cork and labeled simply 'Hermione' on the side. It looked much like champagne, but, when I unstopped it, it smelt like vinegar. I winced away from the smell and plugged my nose before shooting the potion down. "Okay, what now?" I asked smacking my tongue on my palate to rid the taste.

He rubbed his hands up and down my arms and chuckled. "As your generation might say- Now, we seal the deal." He pulled me to the edge of the water and wandlessly cast the bubble head charm on me. He backed into the water and pulled me in with him. He let go momentarily to shift into his squid form. I smiled when I felt the tentacles caress my skin for the first time in forever. I chuckled when I felt my clothes magicked away. He was impatient, and, I can't lie, I loved it. This was rare form for him. He is generally such a gentleman, so it is truly a treat when he goes all animalistic on me. He slipped inside of me in what felt like no time at all, and I saw stars. He followed shortly thereafter.

The rest of the night was spent bringing each other to new heights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't question the glaring omissions and gaps. I know they are there. I did my research, but decided to do it anyway.**

**Also... Salazar Slytherin is played by Tom Hiddleston in my mind. Yeah.**

* * *

"Sal?" I whispered as we lay on a plush bed transfigured from a large rock.

He didn't pause in tracing his fingers up and down my back when he half-growled, "Yes?" back.

I turned to face him properly. "Tell me again why you went to all this trouble for me? I'm just a mudblo-... A muggle born. I'm nothing special."

He pulled my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes. "You and I need to have a proper talk, My Own."

"Is there something wrong?" I blinked surprised at his tone.

"I just need to clear the air of all your doubts." He stood. "Come! Stand." He pulled me up and kissed the back of my hand. He walked me over to the edge of the water and positioned me so I could see my own reflection. "Do you know what this is?"

I almost laughed. "Right now it looks like me, but, knowing you, you're about to blow my mind."

"Indeed." He stepped out of view in the reflection and snapped. Then, two figures faded into place next to me in my reflection. The woman was average height and slim with chestnut hair in luxurious curls down her back. The man was tall and looked burly; he was clearly balding, but had what hair he did have in a utilitarian pony tail at the back of his head. his hair was black as night. His features were sharp in stark contrast to the woman's curves. Never before had she see two so different people side by side.

Hermione looked up from the reflection and at Sal. "What is this?"

He didn't hesitate. "Hermione, meet your birth parents." He paused, then- probably for dramatic effect, but I already knew that I was adopted.

"Okay...?" I looked his way confused.

He was clearly trying not to laugh at my face. "Bend closer to the water and agitate it. Tell me what you see."

I did just that and found that whatever was reflecting the pictures at me was actually sitting on top of the water. "It's a homogenous mixture- like oil and water. Or more like a hydrophobic potion on water." I turned my head in his direction for confirmation.

He slowly nodded and continued, "What type of potion?"

"Clearly a lineage potion." I practically scoffed.

"Aren't those normally effervescent?" He asked.

"Yes, but I've learned not to doubt your genius." I said turning to look back at the reflection and ponder the potion.

"Well, thank you, Hermione, but your parents were the ones who created this cavern and everything within it..."

"Really?!" I glanced around in further awe. There was still so much more I wanted to learn about magic. The wonders of this cavern now included.

"Earth to Hermione!" I snapped out of my reverie with arms flailing and snapping before my face.

"Were you trying to figure out the other trick to it or were you in that other little world of yours?" I refused to dignify him with an answer, so I just remained silent. "Anyway, before Scotty beamed you away from me, I was trying to explain that your parents also created the mirror of erised..."

"The mirror of WHAT?! Sal, that would make them... That would make them..." My head shook from side to side in udder shock. There was no way."

Salazar stood in place. "Say it."

"Morgana and Merlin." I said looking at him dead in the eye.

* * *

**You know what? I'll stop here. Happy Friday!**

**Thank to my reader Smithblack for reviewing each chapter so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to Smithback for reviewing each chapter thus far. It makes me want to keep going on this very strange little story.**

**Also, please forgive any errors you may see. I'm writing this on my iPad, and I swear it is hellbent on annoying me to death.**

* * *

Suddenly, a tingling sensation spread across my whole body. My first reaction- and I will never be able to explain why this was my first reaction- was to stand up from my shocked seat on a rock and grab my butt. Later on, Sal would make fun of me for it, but, in this moment, it was not funny at all. Then, as quickly as the sensation started, it ended.

My next reaction was to grab my boobs. When I did, I involuntarily screamed. These were not MY boobs. These were... Equally proportioned and larger. What happened!? I stepped up to the pool of water and looked at my reflection.

My hair was wavy instead of bushy. It was dark brown and very much near-black. My facial features were well defined, but they flowed into a body with beautiful and had well-balanced curves. It seemed that I was a bit taller, and I may have put on a little weight despite all I had lost on the run last year. My eyes- once brown- were now blue and green respectively. They weren't mixed colors; one was blue and the other was green. "What the fuck!?" I screamed.

Sal pulled me away from my reflection and back to the matress. "I know it's a lot to spring on you all at once, but your parents put glamour charms on you when you were born. They were set to disappear once you had learned of your true lineage."

"How am I supposed to explain this to people?" I gestured to my body.

"It's close enough to your 18th birthday, and you have used a time turner. You could say that it is your magical inheritance."

"Don't you think that sounds a bit far fetched? Magical inheritance is rare even in pureblood families."

"Hermione, I know you've been living as a muggle born for many years, but you are, in fact, a pureblood. You probably even have the strongest blood in magical history. Merlin and Morgana! They had to create false stories of being enemies to keep people away from you! They had to put spells on you to keep you hidden until you were safe- until we could properly be together!" He had started shouting during his speech, so he took a deep breath and continue calmly, "Look, there's still much for you to learn about what happened, and, now that you've broken the glamour charms, I suspect the answers will not come to you. Stay with me for the night, and we'll figure out what we want to do in the morning."

I sighed. It's hard to argue with him when he makes so much sense. "Promise me we'll talk in the morning." He nodded, and pulled me to the transfigured bed. In what felt like moments, I was in a dream. Or was it a memory?

* * *

The black haired, burly man- my father, I recognized- was in a heated argument with Salazar. "You should not be here! You belong in your time! However you got here, I suggest you take the same way back." He yelled turning his back And starting to walk away.

Sal grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "I can't! I got here by accident. I was trying a new spell that I thought would..." He stopped mid sentence. Weird. Sal was never at a loss for words. "You know what? It doesn't matter what I was trying to do. It didn't work. I just want to figure out how to get back."

My father turned to him, "I can't help you get back unless you tell me what that spell was supposed to do."

"It was supposed to... to send me to my soulmate! Okay?! Are you happy now?"

Merlin sighed. "I wish you hadn't said that." He pointed at a toddler on the floor playing with magical, wooden toys. She looked up when she noticed she was being watched. That's when I noticed that her eyes were my own. "This is my daughter, Hermione. She is the only female within a days ride while my wife is away. If your spell is correct, she must be your soulmate. I believe touching her will be enough to send you back to where you belong. Morgana and I will take the necessary actions to make sure she finds you when it is safe. I suggest you look into measures that will keep you alive until that time comes."

Everything faded to black, and, then, another vision came.

My parents were both present this time. However, my father was talking yet again. "Hermione, my dear, sweet daughter. You're seventeen now, and we must keep you safe until you can be with your soulmate. As you know, we have been working very hard to create a place that will be your own safe haven. Once there, we will cast enchantments on you that will be automatically removed under two coinciding conditions. Do you remember what they are?"

"Of course, they will dispel when the elder wand is in safe hands-or if it is destroyed, and my soulmate must be in close proximity. Otherwise, I will remain in my slumber."

"Correct, and, then, what do you do?" My mother crooned in a beautiful soprano.

"I make my way to the muggle world and take this." I held up the vial they had given me earlier. "Before you ask, it is a potion that will block all of my memories and change my features until I remember who you both are. I will also become an infant once more."

"Very good." My father nodded. "We just hope this gives you and yours the best chance to fulfill the prophecy. Recite it again for the sake of my peace of mind."

Everything faded to black again, but, instead of changing scenes to another memory, my eyes opened to the cavern my parents had enchanted. I was starting to remember now.


End file.
